


I Don't Mind Having You Under My Skin

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Football Player Liam, M/M, Pet Names, Prompt Fill, Riding, Zayn in Lingerie, zayn in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He wets his lips, twisting the fingers of one hand into the hem of Liam's jersey, black and gold. It hangs off one of his shoulders, and it's bunched up around his hips, just above the tight waistband of his panties. His hair is messy, and he can feel that his face is flushed, darkening quickly when the bedroom door finally swings open and Liam drags himself into the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Alternatively, the one where Liam's football team's on a losing streak and Zayn takes it upon himself to cheer him up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind Having You Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> so!!!! this is quite a few hours late, but i still posted it on the day i said i would, so its still technically on time!! so hooray!!!! im gonna try to post another fic tomorrow to make up for posting this at one am, but well see how that goes. fingers crossed!!

So the fading sunlight's slanting in through the curtains and Zayn's heart's lodged somewhere in his throat. 

He's stretched out across Liam's soft sheets, chewing on his lower lip. He can hear Liam just down the hall, kicking his shoes off and probably scowling to himself as he cursed to himself under his breath. He'd called Zayn just before he had driven home, whining about losing another football game and asking when Zayn would finally be home, he missed him. Zayn was supposed to be visiting family back in Bradford, and he hadn't told Liam yet that he was home. He'd intended to surprise him, and when Liam had been complaining about losing his second football game in a row, Zayn had figured he'd also needed to cheer him up. 

At the time, anyway, it had seemed like a brilliant idea, but the closer that Liam's footsteps get to the door, the faster Zayn's heart beats against his ribcage. 

He wets his lips, twisting the fingers of one hand into the hem of Liam's jersey, black and gold. It hangs off one of his shoulders, and it's bunched up around his hips, just above the tight waistband of his panties. His hair is messy, and he can feel that his face is flushed, darkening quickly when the bedroom door finally swings open and Liam drags himself into the room.

A long moment passes before he notices Zayn, while he shrugs out of his worn leather jacket and throws it onto a chair in the corner. Zayn can't keep himself from cracking a smile, some of the tension starting to bleed from his chest as he watches Liam stop at the foot of the bed and pause, finally locking eyes on Zayn. 

Zayn slowly wets his lips again, looking up at Liam from beneath his eyelashes. "Welcome home, baby," he murmurs, and Liam makes a choked sort of sound, seemingly frozen towards the foot of the bed. 

"I wanted to surprise you," Zayn murmurs, when Liam makes another pained noise and it becomes apparent that he can't bring himself to speak. "Are you surprised?" 

Liam nods limply, and Zayn bites his lip, trying to keep from smiling again. "You can touch, you know," he whispers, and those seem to be the magic words, because Liam's on top of him in a second. 

He's nosing at Zayn's jaw, and Zayn can feel the jut of his cock starting to swell against his hip. 

"I missed you," he breathes, and Zayn rocks up against him experimentally, taking great pleasure in the low groan that Liam emits in response. "Fuck," he grumbles. "I missed you. When did you get in?" 

"This morning," Zayn murmurs, rocking up against him again. "I wanted to surprise you. I heard you needed some cheering up." 

Liam groans again, biting at Zayn's jaw as he lifts his hips away to shove his jeans down impatiently. He kicks them off towards the foot of the bed, making another choked sort of sound when he lowers his hips back down and the head of his cock catches on the lace of Zayn's panties. 

"Fuck," he grumbles. Zayn lifts his hips again, grinding against him slowly, and Liam groans against his skin before suddenly gripping Zayn's waist with both hands. Zayn's breath hitches, despite his best attempts, and he can't keep himself from breathing out a gasp when Liam suddenly rolls them both over. "Are these really all for me?" He murmurs, thumbing across the thin fabric of Zayn's panties. When Zayn nods, he continues, "I want you to ride me in your pretty panties, baby." He thumbs slowly across the fabric again, eyes dark as Zayn shudders. "Do you think you can do that for me?" 

"Whatever you want," Zayn whispers, tugging at the hem of Liam's shirt until he sits up enough to tug it over his head. "It's your surprise." 

"Fuck," Liam murmurs again, starting to reach towards the nightstand, but Zayn stops him with a hand on his wrist. He leans closer, pressing a kiss to Liam's lips as he reaches behind him to fish the bottle of lube out from beneath the pillow next to his head. He thumbs it open with one hand, quickly coating his fingers in lube. He reaches back with his other hand to hold his panties out of the way, before slowly rubbing over his hole with the tip of a slick finger as he gasps softly into the air between their mouths. 

Liam groans again, leaning up quickly to seal their lips together as Zayn slowly pushes his first finger into himself. He can feel Liam slowly starting to rock against him again, and he moans, sucking on the tip of Liam's tongue to keep himself quiet as he slowly starts to move his finger. 

He quickly works himself up to two, then three, spreading his fingers apart slowly as Liam groans into his mouth. Zayn can tell that he's trying to be patient, to let Zayn take his time, but he keeps making these low, frustrated noises against his lips, and it's doing more harm than good. Still, Zayn spreads his fingers apart again before he pulls them out slowly, reaching for the lube he had left open on the sheets. He pours a decent amount into his palm, and glances up at Liam from beneath his eyelashes as he finally curls his fingers around his cock. 

Liam jerks, groaning loudly from between his teeth, and Zayn has to bite his lip again as he quickly starts to stroke him. He tries to be as careful as he can, honestly, but he'd missed Liam just as much as Liam had missed him, and listening to him as he groans again is just making him sort of desperate. He holds Liam's cock steady with one hand, as he uses the other to hold his panties out of the way again, rocking up on his knees to line himself up carefully. He moans again as he slowly pushes down against him, leaning his head back with a gasp as he sinks down onto him slowly. 

He barely allows himself to take the head before he pulls off again, rocking back up on his knees as Liam moans lowly beneath him. Zayn slowly looks down at him again, sinking back down on his cock until the swell of his arse his pressed flush against Liam's hips. Liam holds a hand out to him, and Zayn takes it tightly, twining their fingers together as he slowly rocks up on his cock again before quickly dropping back down. 

Liam's long, and he's thick, and Zayn feels so fucking good as he lifts his hips again, like if he's not careful, Liam might split him in half. He moans again, clenching around him, and Liam makes another choked, sort of grunting sound as he holds tighter to Zayn's fingers. 

He grips Zayn's hip with his other hand, holding him relatively still as he suddenly snaps his hips up. Zayn gasps, tensing around him again, and Liam moans softy and squeezes Zayn's hip. 

He's thumbing across the fabric of his panties again, making Zayn shiver and catching Zayn completely off guard when he rocks his hips back up and suddenly hits his prostate. 

Zayn makes a noise suspiciously akin to a cry, and drops back down against him, fingers tensing beneath Liam's as he bounces quickly on his cock. His own cock catches against the fabric of his panties, and he moans loudly, thighs starting to shake as he forces himself to move more quickly. 

Liam's moaning, too, and rocking against him just as impatiently, and it's wet, and it's messy, and it's so fucking desperate, and Zayn can't keep himself from crying out again. 

"Close, baby?" Liam murmurs, reaching beneath the fabric of his jersey to thumb across the head of his cock. Zayn moans again, eyelashes fluttering, and he hears, rather than sees, Liam's smirk as he says, "are you gonna come for me, baby?" 

Zayn nods once, jerky, and Liam squeezes his cock. "Come with me, baby," he murmurs. "Come on." 

He snaps his hips up, then, at the same time he squeezes Zayn's cock, and Zayn makes another high, crying sound as he arches his back and comes over the inside of his jersey. He tightens around Liam, who, in turn, comes a moment later, holding so tightly to Zayn's hip he's sure to leave bruises. He shifts his hips slowly through his orgasm, before helping Zayn off of him slowly, and tugging both his stained panties and jersey off before he carefully lays him down. 

Zayn curls up against his chest, tucking his head beneath Liam's chin, and closing his eyes when Liam kisses his hair. "Feeling better?" He murmurs, and Liam laughs softly.

"Loads," he agrees, and then, softer, "I really did miss you, y'know." 

"I missed you, too," Zayn murmurs, "and I fully intend to show you how much. I just need a second to catch my breath." 

Liam laughs again, pulling him closer. "I love you so much, you know that?" 

"I know," Zayn agrees, and his heart's starting to hammer against his ribcage again, but for an entirely different reason. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to follow me on [tumblr](http://classiczain.tumblr.com) and feel free to send me prompts if you wanna


End file.
